Finding You Again
by Sm1l3n0wcrylat3r
Summary: David moved away when he was 10 now he’s moved back to Hillridge 6 years later. Lizzie isn’t friends with Miranda anymore, she has new friends. What will happen when Lizzie and David reconnect? Will High School go as smooth as everyone planned?
1. They’re Back!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. Don't sue!

**A/N: **This is my first story. I hope you like it!

**Title: **Finding You Again

**Summary: **David moved away when he was 10 now he's moved back to Hillridge 6 years later. Lizzie isn't friends with Miranda anymore, she has new friends. What will happen when Lizzie and David reconnect?

Chapter 1- They're Back!

_Lizzie McGuire was sitting on her bed in her room talking to her best friends for a year now, Jamie and Erica. Miranda turned out to be a backstabbing person like Kate. She hangs out with Kate and her crew. Lizzie loves her new friends Jamie and Erica. Erica's boyfriend Brian hung out with them too even though he was the only guy. He had become one of Lizzie's best friends too over the past year. She was loving the way her life was going except for one thing, she had no boyfriend. She wanted one badly since she was starting her junior year in a couple of weeks. But for some reason there was no guy at Hillridge High that she was interested in, she hoped someone new would come along and catch her attention. What she didn't know was that it was about to happen. _

**Jo: **"Lizzie, get off the phone and come downstairs! I have some news to tell you guys, hurry!" she yelled form the bottom of the stairs.

**Lizzie: **"Coming mom! Hey girls, I got to go. I'll talk to you later, k. Bye!" she said hanging up and running downstairs anxious to hear the news.

_Sam, Jo, Matt, and Lizzie were gathered downstairs in the living room waiting to hear about the news Jo had to tell them._

**Lizzie: **"What is it mom?" she asked anxiously.

**Jo: **"Guess who I ran into at the grocery store! The Gordon's, they came back from Boston!" she said smiling.

**Sam: **"What! Wow hun that's great!"

**Jo: **"Yeah I know! They invited us for dinner tonight so get ready everyone." she said starting to get up.

**Lizzie: **"Whoa, wait a minute. Who are the Gordon's?" she asked confused.

**Jo: **"Oh hunny you guys don't remember them. Well you know how you always asked me who that curly headed boy was in your photo albums? Well that's David Gordon, you guys used to be best friends until they moved away when you guys were 10. Maybe that's why you don't remember him."

**Lizzie: **"Well I do sometimes remember playing with him." she said remembering.

**Jo: **"Well good, cause I promised his mother you'd be his tour guide of Hillridge. He doesn't remember much of anything so you can refresh his memory." she said starting to leave before Lizzie could refuse.

**Lizzie: **"Mom! I can't ok, there is only two weeks of summer left and I want to spend it with my friends. I don't want to be some tour guide for a guy I haven't seen for 6 years." she said as her mother got to the stairs.

**Matt: **"Ha, loser. I don't have to do anything!" he said smiling evilly.

**Jo: **"Lizzie it's not as bad as it sounds. Look you can meet him tonight and if you like him and feel comfortable around him then you'll show him around and introduce him to your friends but if you don't then I'll just tell his mother you can't help him out even though I think it's very rude. And Matt you have to hang around with us the whole night since there is no one your age their so I suggest you be quiet and stop making fun of your sister, ok. Great, everyone happy. I'm going to go get ready." she said heading upstairs.

**Lizzie: **"Thank you!" she said throwing her hands up in frustration.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

_The McGuire's were at the front door of the Gordon's all dressed up. Lizzie was kind of nervous hoping the guy she was about to meet wasn't some geek._

**Jo: **"Alright, I want you two on your best behaviors, specially you Matt. Lizzie please get to know David, you guys used to be the best of friends."

**Lizzie: **"Ok mom, I will don't worry." she said smiling at her.

_Jo knocked on the door a minute later a tall guy with a curly mop of hair opened the door. He was wearing a black button up shirt and dark jeans that were kind of baggy._

**Jo: **"David! You look the same except taller and cuter! Ha ha! It's good to see you again." she said leaning up on her tippy toes to hug him.

**David: **"You too, Mrs. McGuire and Mr. McGuire."

**Sam: **"Good to see you. You've grown."

**David: **"Yeah. Umm my parents are out back cooking the barbeque. Their waiting for you." he said politely.

**Jo: **"Ok, thanks son. Come on Matt." she said starting to head to the back with Sam.

**Matt: **"Hi! I'm Matt, nice to meet you. Do you have any video games? I don't want to hang around my parents the whole night." he asked desperately.

**David: **"Yeah of course, I was just playing XBOX. Go ahead it's setup. My room is up the stairs and there is a door on your left. Have fun buddy."

**Matt: **"Thanks man, your lifesaver." he said running up stairs.

**David: **"You must be Lizzie. My parents gave me a brief summary of my child hood." he said smiling at her.

**Lizzie: **"Uhh…ye….yeah." she said shocked at his cuteness.

**_Lizzie's Thoughts: _ **_OMG! He's so hot! I can't believe we used to be best friends! I have to introduce to Jamie and Erica. Looks like I'm his new tour guide._

**David: **"Lizzie, hello. Earth to Lizzie." he said waving his hands in front of her face.

**Lizzie: **"Sorry I was thinking about something."

**David: **"Yeah I could see that. Come one lets sit down." he said laughing.

**Lizzie: **"So yeah, you must be David." she said trying to start a conversation.

**David: **"Yeah that's me" he said smiling at her with his bright white teeth, Lizzie loved his smile.

**Lizzie: **"Oh, hey in one of my pictures at home on the back it says Gordo and Lizzie. What's that all about?" she asked curious.

**David: **"I guess you gave me that nickname when we were like 4 years old because you couldn't say David. Well that's what my mom told me anyway."

**Lizzie: **"Really, omg I don't remember that." she said laughing.

**David: **"Hey you want to hear something funny?"

**Lizzie: **"Yeah sure." she said surprised she was having a great time.

**David: **"Well when we moved to Boston and I started school everyone asked me what my name was at recess. So I told them, 'My name is Gordo' and one Hispanic girl started to laugh at me. She's like your quite skinny to be called fat. That was the day I found out that Gordo meant fat in Spanish. I was so mad at you when I went home that day. So after that I stuck to David or Dave." he said laughing with Lizzie.

_David and Lizzie continued to talk for the rest of the night. Catching up each other on their lives. They were standing outside waiting for Lizzie's parents and Matt to come out because they were leaving._

**David: **"Lizzie, I had a great time tonight talking to you. Thanks." he said leaning down and kissing her cheek.

**Lizzie: **"No problem David. It was fun." she said as her cheeks became red.

**David: **"You know you don't have to show me around if you don't want to. I could…"

**Lizzie: **"No I want to. Come by my house around 10:00 in the morning. I want you to meet my friends. You got to get used to them if your going to hang out with us for the next two years." she said smiling at him.

**David: **"Your different than any other girl that I've met over the whole period of my life. I'm glad we were best friends."

**Lizzie: **"Me too. Plus I think Brian will thank me when he finds out your going to hang out with us. He's the only guy in our little group."

**David: **"Brian, is he your boyfriend?"

**Lizzie: **"No way! He's like one of my best friends. Actually he's my friends boyfriend, so he just hangs out with us now. He'll be happy when you join us." she said laughing.

**David: **"Ok Lizzie, I'll see you tomorrow." he said as he saw Lizzie's parents walking out.

**Lizzie: **"Bye David!" she said as she started walking to their car.

**A/N: **Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Hanging Out

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. Don't sue!

Chapter 2- Hanging Out

_McGuire Residence:_

_It was Saturday morning and the sun was shining through Lizzie's window. It woke her up, she looked at the clock and it read 9:00 A.M. She quickly got up to get ready for her day with David._

_Gordon Residence:_

_David got up extra early that morning to get ready. He wanted to look nice since he was going to hang out with Lizzie. He showered and wore light brown shorts, a black wife beater, and some comfortable shoes. He really liked Lizzie, he knew she would be a really good friend, Yesterday it felt so easy to talk to her. At first when his mom told him about her, he thought she would be some stuck girl who only cared about herself but she was far from that. Even thought he missed his friends in Boston, he knew he would have fun in Hillridge again. _

**LIZZIE'S HOUSE:**

_David knocked on the front door and Matt opened it._

**David: **"Hey Matt is your sister ready?"

**Matt: **"Umm let me check." he said sleepily as he yelled out for Lizzie.

**Lizzie: **"David, hey! I've been waiting for you. Lets go meet the gang." she said excitedly.

**DIGITAL BEAN:**

_Jamie, Erica, and Brian were sitting at the table waiting for Lizzie and her new friend to come so they could hang out. Brian was more excited because now he wasn't going to be the only guy in the group. They looked over at the door and saw Lizzie walk in talking to a tall guy with curly hair. _

**Lizzie: **"Hey guys!" she said as she and David walked up to their table.

**Jamie, Erica, Brian: **"Hey Liz!"

**Lizzie: **"Guys this is David, he's going to be hanging out with us from now on. David this is Jamie, Erica, and Brian." she said pointing to each person.

**Jamie: **"Nice to meet you David, Lizzie told us about you yesterday."

**Erica: **"Yeah she wouldn't stop talking about you." she said laughing and causing Lizzie to blush.

**Brian: **"Dude! Am I glad you're here. I mean I love hanging with these girls but it's so good to know that I get to have a guy around to talk about guy stuff you know." he said shaking David's hand and causing everyone to laugh.

**David: **"Yeah Lizzie told me you would be." he said laughing.

**Jamie: **"So David how did you like Boston?" she asked as David and Lizzie sat down.

**David: **"It was pretty cool. I loved it there but I guess I miss it sometimes."

**Erica: **"What about here?"

**David: **"Well the first day we came here I have to admit I hated it but then my mom told me about a child hood friend and her family came over. When I met Lizzie, everything changed. I didn't hate Hillridge anymore." he said looking at Lizzie.

**Jamie: **"Aww how sweet!" she said causing everyone to laugh.

**Erica: **"Did you have a girlfriend there?"

**David: **"Yeah, actually I broke up with one before I came here, actually she broke up with me."

**Lizzie: **"That sucks."

**David: **"It doesn't matter, I used to love her but she changed. She became someone that I didn't know anymore so she made things easier when she broke it off."

**Brian: **"Don't worry dude, there's plenty of hot girls here. Not that I'm interested." he said looking at Erica scared.

**Erica: **"What he means is that there are plenty of great girls here who you would really like" she said looking at Brian.

**Brian: **"Exactly. Hey David, do you surf?"

**David: **"No, but I've always wanted to try it."

**Brian: **"Cool dude, I'll teach you man. Why don't we all go home and get in our suits and meet at the beach in 30 minutes. I have an extra surfboard, I'll bring it with me. What do you guys say?"

**David: **"I'm up for it."

**Lizzie: **"Ok then lets go. We'll meet you guys there in 30 minutes." she said starting to get up.

_David and Lizzie left together since David didn't know his way around much. David liked all of Lizzie's friends, they seemed pretty cool to hang with._

**THE BEACH:**

_The beach was fairly empty that day because everyone was at the public pool. The girls lounged in one spot together tanning as Brian was teaching David how to surf. They hadn't gone in the water yet. David thought Lizzie looked extra nice in her two piece bathing suit._

**Lizzie: **"So what do you guys think of David?"

**Jamie: **"He's cool, I like him."

**Erica: **"Yeah me too."

**Lizzie: **"Good he said he liked you guy too. He's a really nice guy and I think he'll make a good friend."

**Jamie: **"Yeah and I have to admit he's pretty hot." she said looking at a now shirtless David.

_All the girls looked over and saw that David had taken his shirt off. He was pretty toned and had nice muscles and abs. They saw two girls starting to walk towards him and Brian._

**Erica: **"Oh my gosh that's Kate and Miranda!" she said taking off her sunglasses.

**Lizzie: **"Oh no I am not letting them take him away from us." she said quickly starting to get up to go by David.

_Kate and Miranda had already gotten to him and were talking to him. David was smiling at something they said and vice versa. Jamie, Erica, and Lizzie were running to get there in time. Brian was off cleaning the surfboards._

**Lizzie: **"Hey David, are you going in the water yet?" she asked cutting off their conversation.

**David: **"Yeah, Brian's cleaning the surfboard. Do you guys know…" he started to say pointing to Kate and Miranda.

**Lizzie, Jamie, Erica: **"Yes!" they all yelled at the same time.

**David: **"Oh….umm…..ok." he said feeling a little awkward.

**Kate: **"Well David see you at school or around. Call us if you need anything." she said handing him a paper.

**Miranda: **"And if you need anyone to hang out with, your welcome to hang out with us." she said winking at him and making a dirty face for Lizzie as they walked away.

**David: **"Ok thanks! You guys look like you hate them." he said looking at the girls angry faces.

**Jamie: **"Yeah well Lizzie has a history with them and we just well hate them." she said referring to her and Erica.

**Brian: **"Girls! Come help me with this!" he yelled to Jamie and Erica.

**Lizzie: **"Lets walk and I'll give you a short summary of my life with Miranda and Kate." she said starting to walk down the beach and David followed.

**David: **"Wow it's sounds so serious." he said laughing.

**Lizzie: **"I guess it kind of is. I'll start with Kate. It used to be me, Miranda, and Kate best friends since kindergarten, then middle school started and I find out Kate's in the cheerleading squad so she ditched us and we hated her for it. Then high school starts and Miranda joins the squad and starts making excuses to ditch me then one day I caught her laughing and hanging with Kate and the squad, she told me she had to talk to a teacher about her essay. The next day she leaves a letter in my locker saying that she doesn't want to hang out with me anymore because she's not having fun but she has much more fun hanging out with Kate and the squad. So I write one back saying all these bad horrible things because I was so angry at her for abandoning me. Kate and Miranda left me in the cold. I already knew Jamie from my English class so we started to hang out together and then Erica and Brian joined us and now you. I'm happy again." she explained to him.

**David: **"Wow! I can't believe they did that to you."

**Lizzie: **"Yeah I mean I felt so alone you know, I thought they messed up my high school career but then I bounced back." she said laughing.

**David: **"Do you ever get scared that we'll do that to you too?"

**Lizzie: **"No because I know none of them would want to hurt me and you well we just became friends and it'll take a year before you'll think of ditching me." she said smiling at him.

**David: **"I'd never want to leave you!" he said laughing and pulling her in for a hug.

_For some reason it was so easy for Lizzie to trust David. She knew that he would never hurt her even though he was a new friend to her. Somehow she knew he was different._

**Lizzie: **"I know you would never leave me, you'd miss me too much!"

**David: **"Your right."

_The girls swam as the boys surfed. Everyone was having fun. David kept falling off as the girls encouraged him. A big wave came and David barely got up but he fell again. Brian and the girls laughed but stopped short when they saw he hadn't come up from the water. _

**Lizzie: **"David! Where are you?" she yelled starting to get scared.

_Lizzie went underwater to look for him as did the others but they couldn't see him anywhere._

**Lizzie: **"Oh my gosh you guys where is he! Ahhh!" she screamed as someone grabbed her from behind.

**David: **"Boo!" he yelled grabbing Lizzie.

**Lizzie: **"You scared the hell out of me! I thought you drowned! That was so not funny. You better start running because I'm going to get you!" she said starting to laugh as were the others.

**Brian: **"Dude she's serious, run!" he yelled laughing.

_David started to run out of the water as Lizzie chased him. Jamie, Erica, and Brian were having fun laughing at them. They knew the rest of the summer would be fun but when school started things might change for better or for worse._

**A/N: **There's another chapter. Mac your English is fine, thanks for reviewing. Please review!


	3. First Day & New Friends

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. Don't sue!

Chapter 3-First Day & New Friends

_2 weeks had passed and it was the first day of school for the gang. The rest of the summer they got closer, especially Lizzie and David. Lizzie had also over the 2 weeks developed a crush on David. Jamie and Erica knew by the way they acted around each other. David had also developed a crush on Lizzie but wasn't ready to pursuit after it because he was afraid of rejection. David would only talk to Brian about his feeling for Lizzie and Lizzie would only talk to Jamie and Erica about his feelings for David. _

**AT SCHOOL:**

_Brian and David were hanging out at Brian's locker waiting for the girls. 5 minutes later the girls walked towards Brian's locker. Erica immediately went up to Brian and gave him a kiss. David and Lizzie looked at each other in a flirtatious way._

**Jamie: **"So how do we look for our first day boys?"

**David: **"You guys look great."

**Brian: **"Yeah what he said. Is that why you guys were running late today?"

**Lizzie: **"Yeah, I had a fashion emergency so I called the girls over and it took longer than expected to get ready. We got to look good on your first day."

**Ethan: **"Hey guys, I want you to meet someone." he said interrupting their conversation.

**Lizzie: **"Yeah we do too. This is David Gordon he just moved back here." she said pointing to David.

**Ethan: **"Oh hey nice to meet you man. This is my cousin Charlie, he's new too." he said pointing to a tall blonde boy with spiky hair.

**Charlie: **"Nice to meet you guys." he said shyly.

**Ethan: **"This is Lizzie, Jamie, Erica, Brian, and David right? I'm introducing him to everyone I know."

**Lizzie: **"Cool nice to meet you Charlie. If you need anything I can help you." she said starting to like Charlie.

**Charlie: **"Thanks Lizzie, I'll let you know when I need you." he said flirtatiously.

_David didn't really like this Charlie guy. For some reason he gave off a bad vibe and it looked like Lizzie was falling for him. The rest of the day for the gang went pretty well for the gang. David got some new friends. He met this one girl, her name was Betty, he really liked talking to her for some reason. As he was walking to meet the gang, Betty stopped him to talk about their English class, they had an assignment to pick someone you didn't know very well and write a short essay about them so they picked each other since they had just met. Even though he was talking to Betty he was distracted by Lizzie, she was standing at her locker fixing her hair, he was about to go up to her but saw that Charlie had gone up to talk to her so he just let Betty finish talking even though he wasn't really listening. _

**Charlie: **"So Lizzie, I was wondering if you could show me fun night out in Hillridge, I would ask Ethan but he has a date with Miranda." he asked innocently.

**Lizzie: **"I don't know Charlie, I mean…." she stopped while getting distracted by watching David and some girl talking, she was totally flirting and he was totally flirting back she thought.

**Charlie: **"Lizzie I won't bite, I promise. But if you don't feel comfortable around me yet than that's fine." he said looking disappointed.

**Lizzie: **"No it's fine. It's just I….I……umm never mind. I'll meet you after school here at my locker, I'll see you later." she said quickly closing her locker and walking away.

_Lizzie felt jealous after seeing David flirt with some other girl. She really liked him, he was so different than any guy she'd ever met. She thought he liked her back but now she knew he didn't so she would just push the feelings she had for him aside for now. She got to the cafeteria and saw the gang sitting and waiting minus David._

**Lizzie: **"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." she said sitting down.

**Jamie: **"You okay Liz, you look mad or something."

**Lizzie: **"I'm fine." she said trying to smile.

**David: **"Hey guys, sorry I got a little lost. Lizzie you were supposed to wait for me so we could come together. I looked over and you were gone."

**Lizzie: **"Well sorry I didn't want to interrupt your flirt session with that girl." she said angrily.

**David: **"Who! Betty! Are you kidding me? We weren't even flirting, we were talking about our English assignment, she's my partner. And what about you huh? Charlie told me your going to show him around or something, I mean you've known the guy for a couple of hours and you already agree to show him around town!" he said starting to get angry.

**Lizzie: **"I did the same for you didn't I!"

**David: **"That's different Lizzie!"

**Lizzie: **"It's the same! I met you and the next day I showed you around, what's so different about that!"

**David: **"Nothing alright I'm sorry. You can do whatever you want." he said starting to calm down.

**Lizzie: **"Good! And sorry for accusing you of flirting with Betty. You can flirt with whoever you want." she said smiling at him.

**Brian: **"Wow…awkward. Ok so how do you like Hillridge High David?" he said breaking the ice.

**David: **"I love it."

_The rest of the school day was fun. Even though David and Lizzie kind of fought, they patched things up pretty quickly. Lizzie showed Charlie around and was surprisingly having fun with him, she really liked him._

**LIZZIE'S HOUSE:**

_Lizzie was talking to Jamie and Erica on three way about her day with Charlie._

**Jamie: **"So you really like this guy?" she asked surprised.

**Lizzie: **"Yeah I do. I mean he's fun to be around and he likes me too. I've never had a guy who truly liked me back. So when he asked me out I said yes." she explained.

**Erica: **"You got over David pretty quickly Liz, are you sure you want to do this. He seems kind of fishy." she said worried.

**Lizzie: **"David doesn't like me as more than a friend you guys. Why should I hold onto something that will never happen? And Erica when you get to know him better you'll see that he's a really nice guy."

**Jamie: **"So when's your date?"

**Lizzie: **"Saturday, we are going to eat and then watch a movie. I can't wait!" she said excited.

**Erica: **"We're happy for you Liz." she said a little unsure of how she felt.

**Lizzie: **"Thanks guys. Hold on a sec my cell is ringing. Oh it's David, I see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight!" she said hanging up.

**David: **"Hey Liz. What's up?"

**Lizzie: **"David! Hey, nothing much."

**David: **"Sorry about lunch today, I didn't mean what I said and you were right besides the part where you said I was flirting with Betty." he said laughing.

**Lizzie: **"Me too, sorry for accusing you."

**David: **"Well to make it up to you I was thinking we could rent any movie you want and watch it at my place on Saturday. What do you say?"

**Lizzie: **"I can't this Saturday, I have a date with Charlie." she said sadly.

**David: **"Oh….you do. You must really like him. Well I'm happy for you Liz." he lied.

**Lizzie: **"Thanks. I could do it Sunday." she said feeling bad.

**David: **"I can't actually, umm I have to meet with Betty for our project. Forget about it."

**Lizzie: **"David I…" she started.

**David: **"It's fine Liz, I got go. My dad needs me. Bye!" he said hanging up.

**Lizzie: **"But wait I…." she started to say but stopped when she heard the dial tone.

_In a way Lizzie felt bad for blowing off David. Nothing would get in the way of her date with Charlie._

**A/N: **Please Review!


	4. Jealousy & News

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. Don't sue!

Chapter 4-Jealousy & News 

_It was Sunday morning and Lizzie was outside enjoying the sunny air, she was so happy that she couldn't even sleep in. Her date with Charlie was great, she thought he was so sweet and romantic. When there date ended, Charlie kissed her goodnight and Lizzie didn't mind at all. She felt like she finally got a boyfriend that she connected with. As she was thinking about Charlie she saw someone walking towards the front door but his head was down so she couldn't see his face. His hair was short and it looked like it was spiked up. She got up to see who it was._

**Lizzie: **"Umm sorry but can I help you?" she asked curiously.

**David: **"Yeah I'm looking for a Lizzie McGuire." he said looking up at Lizzie with a big smile.

**Lizzie: **"David! Oh my gosh, you cut your hair! Why?" she asked excitedly.

**David: **"It was a hassle, I needed a hair cut. Do you like it?"

**Lizzie: **"Yeah, it's really cute!" she said reaching up to touch his hair.

**David: **"Thanks, it's good to know you like it."

**Lizzie: **"Your welcome. So what are you doing here, I thought you said you had to meet Betty?"

**David: **"Yeah I'm on my way there, I just wanted to show you my haircut and ask about your date with Charlie."

**Lizzie: **"It was so fun and he was so sweet. It felt like I've known him my whole life. We connect on so many levels." she said excitedly.

**David: **"Wow it was that great huh. I'm glad you found somebody you connect with." he said sadly.

**Lizzie: **"Thanks David. You'll fine someone too."

**David: **"I hope so. Well Liz, I have to go meet Betty. I'll call you later." he said as he walked away.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

_Lizzie was talking to Charlie in her room. Then her cell phone rang it was David._

**Lizzie: **"Hold on real quick Charlie! Hey David!" she said picking up her cell phone.

**David: **"Hey, what's up? I got some news to tell you"

**Lizzie: **"Listen David I can't talk right now. I'm on the phone with Charlie. I'll call you later if I have time. Bye!" she said quickly hanging up.

**David: **"But Lizzie…." he was really jealous now but he didn't want to admit it.

**MONDAY MORNING AT DAVID'S LOCKER:**

**David: **"Where's Lizzie?" he asked everyone.

**Jamie: **"I'm guessing with Charlie."

**David: **"Great. On another note, I got some exciting news."

**Brian: **"What is it man?" he asked curiously as his arms was around Erica.

**David: **"Well when found out we were moving back to Hillridge I wasn't excited so I applied to this program for young directors. There's this boarding school/high school in L.A. They teach you about directing and at the same time you get your high school credits and graduate with a diploma. They don't have much space since the students live there. When I applied I didn't think I would get in but I did! It's a chance of lifetime!" he said excitedly.

**Jamie**: "No way! Congrats David!" she said as she hugged him.

**Erica: **"Yeah, way to go!" she said as she hugged him.

**Brian: **"Congrats man. So are you going?"

**David: **"I'm not sure, if I go I have to leave at the end of September so I could start on the first school day of October. I don't know if I want to leave, I mean you guys have become my best friends since summer and I don't know if I can go to some other school and start all over again."

**Jamie: **"What did Lizzie say?"

**David: **"Well I…."

**Lizzie: **"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, I was talking to Charlie at his locker." she said interrupting. him.

**David: **"Well guys I have to go talk to my teacher before class starts. Bye!" he said as he left.

**Lizzie: **"Wow he looks like he's in a hurry." she said as he left.

**LUNCH:**

_Lunch time had rolled around and every one was heading to the cafeteria. David, Brian, Erica, and Jamie had gotten there lunch. They were waiting for Lizzie and Lizzie was waiting for Charlie. Charlie whispered something in her ear and she turned to the group._

**Lizzie: **"Guys I'm going to eat with Charlie today. Sorry you guys had to wait." she said embarrassed.

**David: **"Yeah whatever Lizzie go hang out with your boyfriend, that's all you have time for these days." he said starting to get angry.

**Charlie: **"She should hang out with me man. Why don't you butt out."

**David: **"It's none of your business man so you butt out. She was our friend before she became your girlfriend. She never has anytime to hang out with us because she's with her precious Charlie!"

**Lizzie: **"David! Stop it!" she yelled angrily.

**David: **"No Lizzie you stop it! Figure out what you want, your life doesn't always have to revolve around him!" he yelled as he started walk away.

**Lizzie: **"You know what your just jealous that I have someone and you don't!" she yelled but regretted it ten seconds later.

**David: **"You know maybe your right!" he said as he threw his lunch tray in the nearest trash can and walked out of the cafeteria steamed.

_Lizzie was staring at her other friends shocked by David's outburst._

**Jamie: **"You know Lizzie, he's right about some things. Come on guys lets go." she said sadly as everyone went after David.

**Lizzie: **"You guys….." she started to say.

**Charlie: **"Forget them Lizzie, don't worry they'll get over it. Lets go eat." he said as he dragged along a sad Lizzie.

_The rest of the school day went bad for everyone since that outburst at lunch. Lizzie was devastated at some of the things she said to David. During 6th period she had to go to the bathroom. When she got to the bathroom Erica was there._

**Lizzie: **"Hey Erica, are you mad at me too?"

**Erica: **"No, just a little disappointed. I think we all are. Lizzie we used to talk on the phone everyday now we barely talk. We really miss you."

**Lizzie: **"I know I miss you guys too. But I'm still mad at David." she said as she hugged Erica.

**Erica: **"So then your happy that he got accepted to that school in L.A.?" she asked as they pulled away.

**Lizzie: **"What? What school?" she asked confused.

**Erica: **"Oops he didn't tell you did he? Well then I guess you guys have something to talk about now. I have to get back to class, bye Liz. Call us later!" she said quickly leaving the bathroom.

**Lizzie: **"But I……"

_Lizzie didn't understand why David hadn't told her his big news. What Lizzie didn't know was that he was supposed to tell her first but she didn't have time these days._

**A/N: **"Please review!"


	5. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. Don't sue!

Chapter 5-Confrontation 

_After Erica told her about the news David hadn't told her she was even more mad so she decided to go to his house after she did her homework. She knocked on the door and his mom opened it._

**Lizzie: **"Hi Mrs. Gordon, is David here?"

**Mrs. Gordon: **"Yeah he's out back. He looks mad, he won't ell me what's wrong with him." she said as she let Lizzie in.

**Lizzie: **"I think I know, don't worry I'll talk to him." she said as she quickly ran to the back.

_When she got to the Gordon's back yard, she saw David sitting on a bench looking up at the sky._

**Lizzie: **"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked sitting down next to him.

**David: **"Lizzie! What are you doing here?" he asked shocked that Lizzie actually had time to come over.

**Lizzie: **"I wanted to talk to you about today."

**David: **"Yeah…about that. I'm sorry for butting in on your life. It's just I miss you." he said truthfully.

**Lizzie: **"I know I miss you too and I totally understand. I should have made time for you guys too. I promise we're all going to hang out more." she said smiling at him.

**David: **"Good." he said simply smiling at her.

**Lizzie: **"I heard about that school thing in L.A. I thought you would have told me first." she said hurt.

**David: **"I was going to tell you. Remember when I called you the other night and I told you I have news but you said you would call back since you were talking to Charlie. But you never did so I told them since I thought you didn't care anymore."

**Lizzie: **"Oh yeah, I forgot! I do care David and you know that. I didn't think having a boyfriend would change my friendships with you guys but it did. We're drifting David." she said sadly.

**David: **"Don't worry we'll fix things." he said touching her shoulder.

**Lizzie: **"Thanks. So tell me about this school thing."

**David: **"Before I came here I applied to this program for young directors. There's this boarding school/high school in L.A. They teach you about directing and at the same time you get your high school credits and graduate with a diploma. They don't have much space since the students live there. When I applied I didn't think I would get in but I did and now I don't know what to do." he said not at all excited.

**Lizzie: **"Well if you decided to go when would you have to leave?" she asked overwhelmed with all of this.

**David: **"I have to leave at the end of September so I could start on the first school day of October."

**Lizzie: **"Oh wow that's fast. That's in two weeks. What are you going to do?" she asked sadly.

**David: **"I don't know……I just don't know." he said looking up at the sky.

**Lizzie: **"When do you have to tell them what you decide?"

**David: **"It doesn't matter, if I go then I'm in and if I don't then I'm not."

**Lizzie: **"What do your parents think?"

**David: **"What any other parent would. They think I should go because it's a good opportunity."

**Lizzie: **"Oh…"

**David: **"I'm so confused, one part of me wants to stay but the other part of me doesn't."

**Lizzie: **"Well whatever you decide I'm behind you 100." she said trying to smile.

**David: **"Thanks Liz, that means a lot."

_Lizzie went home sad that day. Charlie wanted to hang out with her but she said that she wasn't feeling good. She didn't know what she would do if he left._

_A week and a half had passed and David still hadn't decided what he was going to do. There was a back to school dance that Friday and everyone had dates. Of course Lizzie was going with Charlie, David had asked Betty, Brian with Erica, and Jamie with Shane. Lizzie was now hanging out with the group more then she was hanging out with Charlie. For some reason he was starting to spend more time with his friends than with her so she did the same. They occasionally hung out after school but nothing other than that. The dance was coming up and David had some decisions to make because time was running out, he had to decide by the end of the dance._

**A/N: **Sorry it's short but it'll get longer. Please Review!


	6. The Dance & The Decision

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. Don't sue!

Chapter 6-The Dance & The Decision

_The night of the dance had come and all the girls were gathered at Lizzie's house. Lizzie, Jamie, Erica, and Betty were getting ready together until there dates arrived. The doorbell ran and that was there queue to go downstairs. David, Brian, and Shane were standing on one side and Charlie was standing on the other side away from them. When the girls came downstairs the only person David could stare at was Lizzie, he thought she looked amazing. Everyone took pictures of the group and so they left together. David hadn't decided what he was going to do tonight but he knew before he decided anything he had to tell Lizzie how he felt, he was in love with her._

**David: **"Hey Lizzie, save me a dance." he said as they got in to the school gym.

**Lizzie: **"Of course." she said smiling at him, she was then pulled away by Charlie.

_David danced with Betty a couple of times. The whole time he was thinking if he should go or not. He had to leave tomorrow morning if he decided to go. He didn't know if he was ready to go to a new place again. The music got too loud so he excused him self from the table. He didn't notice it but Jamie followed him out to the hallway where the lockers were._

**Jamie: **"What are you thinking about?" she asked causing him to stop.

**David: **"Hey Jamie, you think I should go to the school in L.A?" he asked leaning against one of the lockers.

**Jamie: **"I don't know I mean it's a big opportunity for you. You have to decide your future and if it means that you have to move to L.A. and go to school there then that's what you have to do. You'll make new friends there, tell me the truth, what's holding you back? It's something, I know it." she said sensing something.

**David: **"Lizzie…"

**Jamie: **"Lizzie? What do you mean?" she asked confused.

**David: **"I….I'm in love with her." he said staring at the floor.

**Jamie: **"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Are you going to tell her?"

**David: **"You think I should?"

**Jamie: **"Yeah. But it'll change a lot of things."

David: "I know, I want it to. I want it to change my mind about going."

**Jamie: **"She's been telling Erica and I that she wants to break up with Charlie because she's lost her feelings for him. Go and tell her, trust me!" she said knowing deep down Lizzie still has feelings for him.

**David: **"Your…" he started to say but was cut off.

**Betty: **"David! There you are, come on there playing the last slow song. We have to dance! Come on!" she said pulling his arm.

_Betty pulled him to the dance floor. A song started to play and they started to slow dance. He saw Lizzie across the room dancing with Charlie. He couldn't take his eyes off of her._

'_**Here it comes it's all blowing in tonight  
I woke up this morning to a blood red sky  
They're burning on the bridge turning off the lights  
We're on the run I can see it in your eyes  
If nothing is safe then I don't understand  
You call me your boy but I'm trying to be the man  
One more day and it's all slipping with the sand  
You touch my lips and grab the back of my hand  
The back of my hand  
**_

_**Guess we both know we're in over our heads  
We got nowhere to go and no home that's left  
The water is rising on a river turning red  
It all might be ok or we might be dead  
If everything we've got is slipping away  
I meant what I said when I said until my dying day  
I'm holding on to you, holding onto me  
Maybe it's all gone black but you're all I see  
You're all I see  
**_

_**The walls are shaking, I hear them sound the alarm  
Glass is breaking so don't let go of my arm  
Grab your bags and a picture of where we met  
All that we'll leave behind and all that's left  
If everything we've got is blowing away  
We've got a rock and a rock till our dying day  
I'm holding on to you, holding on to me  
Maybe it's all we got but it's all I need  
You're all I need  
**_

_**And if all we've got is what no one can break  
I know I love you  
If that's all we can take  
The tears are coming down  
They're mixing with the rain  
I know I love you, if that's all we can take **_

_He couldn't take it anymore, he had to tell Lizzie. He stopped dancing with Betty and headed toward Lizzie and Charlie. Just as he got there, Charlie leaned down and kissed Lizzie like it was the last time he was going to do it. It was too late, he couldn't do anything about it anymore, she was with someone else. He left the dance with his head down.**  
**_

_**A pool is running for miles on the concrete ground  
We're eight feet deep and the rain is still coming down  
The TV's playing it all out of town  
We're grabbing at the fray for something that won't drown'**_

_As David got outside he was stopped by yelling he turned around and saw Brian, Jamie, and Erica. He walked up to them, he knew he had to tell them._

**Brian: **"Where you going man? The dance isn't over yet."

**David: **"It's over man, I'm leaving guys. I have to go pack." he said sadly.

**Erica: **"What do you mean? You decided to go?"

**David: **"Yeah, it's for the best." he said putting his hands in his pockets.

**Erica: **"Oh. I didn't think you would go." she said sadly.

**Brian: **"Good for you man, we're going to miss you." he said shaking his hand.

**Jamie: **"But I thought…."

**David: **"No forget that, it didn't work out. But that doesn't matter, you were right it's great opportunity and for one I should be thinking about myself. I want this guys."

**Jamie: **"Well if you want it then go. Have fun, don't let us hold you back even though we're going to miss you so much." she said hugging him.

**Erica: **"Yeah so much, you've been a great friend to us." she said also hugging him.

**David: **"Well I guess this is it. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning with the train. I won't see you guys tomorrow because then it'll be too hard to say goodbye."

**Erica: **"Does Lizzie know?"

**David: **"No, I didn't want to ruin her night, she looked like she was having a good time with Charlie. Just tell her good bye for me and that I wish her all the best and that I want her to be happy. Please tell her for me?"

**Jamie: **"We'll tell her." she said smiling at him.

**David: **"Thanks guys. We'll see each other again, I promise I'll visit. Bye guys" he said sad that he had to leave them behind.

**Brian, Jamie, Erica: **"Bye" they all said sadly.

_He started to leave, he turned back one more time and saw that the girls were crying. He waved at them one last time and left for good._

'_**These back steps are steeper to the ground  
The brightest stars are falling down  
I'm walking the edge, walking the tightest rope  
We can be frank, reality rips on through, rolling like a hurricane  
I'm over the bridge and under the rain **_

If everything's falling, if everything's changed  
If I'm in the open, if I'm in the way

What am I doing here  
If you're not with me?  
What have I got to live for, if it's just my own dream  
Take it back to the beginning, back to the start  
When gravity's pulling, you're still holding my heart  
You come crashing down  
Crashing down

These four walls are closing in on me  
The talk is louder than I'll sing  
I want to be there, want to be where you are  
But you know it all, every look and smile that aren't meant to break  
I'm over the bridge and under the rain

_**If everything's falling, if everything's changed  
If I'm in the open, if I'm in the way**_

_**What am I doing here  
If you're not with me?  
What have I got to live for, if it's just my own dream  
Take it back to the beginning, back to the start  
When gravity's pulling, you're still holding my heart  
You come crashing down  
Crashing down**_

_**And you say that everything is different, why don't we just hold on  
And you say everything is different, why don't we just hold on  
Crashing down'**_

**A/N:** It ain't over yet!Please review guys!


	7. Nothing Left To Lose

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. Don't sue!

Chapter 7-Nothing Left To Lose

_Previously:_

_**David: **"Well I guess this is it. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning with the train. I won't see you guys tomorrow because then it'll be too hard to say goodbye."_

_**Erica: **"Does Lizzie know?"_

_**David: **"No, I didn't want to ruin her night, she looked like she was having a good time with Charlie. Just tell her good bye for me and that I wish her all the best and that I want her to be happy. Please tell her for me?"_

_**Jamie: **"We'll tell her." she said smiling at him._

_**David: **"Thanks guys. We'll see each other again, I promise I'll visit. Bye guys" he said sad that he had to leave them behind._

_**Brian, Jamie, Erica: **"Bye" they all said sadly._

_He started to leave, he turned back one more time and saw that the girls were crying. He waved at them one last time and left for good._

**BACK INSIDE THE DANCE:**

_Lizzie suddenly pulled away as Charlie kissed her. She didn't see Gordo leave though. She smacked his chest and backed away from him._

**Lizzie: **"Charlie! I was in the middle of telling you were over and you kiss me! I don't want to be with you anymore ok! Just leave me alone!" she said walking away from him angrily.

**Charlie: **"Lizzie, wait! Why are you breaking up with me?" he said grabbing her arm in the middle of the dance floor.

**Lizzie: **"Because Charlie, were not good together. I can't talk to you, you never listen. You don't know much about me but you think you do. I can't be with you anymore, go find someone else."

**Charlie: **"You know what Lizzie, I don't care! I was just using you okay. I could do so much better than you!" he said angrily.

**Lizzie: **"That's good to know Charlie, have a great life!" she said pulling her arm away angrily and going to the bathroom.

_Lizzie cried in the bathroom because she was so hurt by Charlie's words. She later on called her mom to pick her up, she didn't see her friends all night. She hadn't even seen David. She turned her cell phone off and immediately went to sleep._

**THE NEXT DAY:**

_Lizzie was planning on sleeping in that Saturday morning but she was awakened by her mom._

**Jo: **"Lizzie! Wake up, it's Jamie on the phone. She says it's an emergency." she said shaking Lizzie awake.

**Lizzie: **"Ok! I'm awake! Hello……..what!…..why didn't you guys tell me!………..you think he left already!……alright I'm going to get dressed real quick I'll meet you there." she said hanging up and quickly getting up to grab some sweats.

**Jo: **"Lizzie, is everything ok?" she asked scared.

**Lizzie: **"No, not really. David's about to leave for L.A. and I didn't get to say goodbye. Anyways I don't want him to leave!"

**Jo: **"You want me to drive you?"

**Lizzie: **"No it's okay, its not that far. Besides I'm meeting Jamie and Erica there. Got go mom, bye!" she said quickly running out of her room.

_Lizzie ran with all her might to David's house. She saw Jamie and Erica, also getting there at the same time._

**Lizzie: **"Hey guys, you think I'm too late?" she asked going up to them.

**Erica: **"Lets hope your not. Go on!" she said gesturing for her to go and knock on the door.

_Lizzie went up to the Gordon's door and knocked nervously. She was hoping he hadn't left, she had something to tell him, something important, something that would change everything about their relationship. Mr. Gordon opened the door and gave a sad look to Lizzie when he saw her._

**Lizzie: **"Mr. Gordon, tell me he's not gone?" she asked starting to fear the worst.

**Mr. Gordon: **"Lizzie, your 2 hours too late. His bus left at 6:30 this morning, I'm sorry." he said noticing her start to tear up.

**Lizzie: **"But he didn't say goodbye."

**Mr. Gordon: **"He wanted to come by this morning but he changed his mind. He said it would be too hard to leave if he saw your face."

**Lizzie: **"I didn't want him to go, I wanted to tell him something important and now he's gone." she said as tears ran down her cheek.

**Mr. Gordon: **"Lizzie, he left this for you. He told me to tell you that it will explain his decision to leave." he said handing her a paper.

**Lizzie: **"Thanks Mr. Gordon. If talk to him, tell him I miss him." she said as she turned back before she left.

**Mr. Gordon: **"I will Lizzie."

**Lizzie: **"Bye." she said walking away.

_Lizzie walked up to Jamie and Erica. They immediately knew he was already gone by the look on his face._

**Jamie: **"He's gone isn't he?"

**Lizzie: **"Yeah, forever. He left this though." she said showing them the paper.

_She went to the curb and started to read the letter._

_Lizzie,_

_If your reading this than I'm probably already in L.A. I'm sorry didn't say goodbye to you, I just couldn't. It was hard enough saying goodbye to Jamie, Erica, and Brian. Last night at the dance I was going to tell you something important but then I saw you and Charlie kissing so I thought it wouldn't make a difference. I was going to tell you that I……I love you Lizzie, more than you'll ever know. I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you. You make me happy. I know you don't feel the same way but I just wanted you to know. I want you to be happy Liz. The reason left is because for once I wanted to do something for me. I have nothing left to lose, because I already lost you…._

_Love, David_

_Lizzie handed the letter to Jamie and Erica as tears fell down her cheek. He felt the same way she did but he was gone, and it was too late._

'_**Something's in the air tonight  
The sky's alive with a burning light  
You can mark my words something's about to break**_

And I found myself in a bitter fight  
While I've held your hand through the darkest night  
Don't know where your coming from but your coming soon

To a kid from Oregon by way of California  
All of this is more than I've ever known or seen

Come on and we'll sing, like we were free  
Push the pedal down watch the world around fly by us  
Come on and we'll try, one last time  
I'm off of the floor one more time to find you

And here we go there's nothing left to choose  
And here we go there's nothing left to lose

So I packed my car and headed east  
Where I felt your fire and a sweet release  
There's a fire in these hills that's coming down

And I don't know much but I found you here  
And I can not wait another year  
Don't know where your coming from but you coming soon

To a kid from Oregon by way of California  
All of this is more than I've ever known or seen 

Come on and we'll sing, like we were free  
Push the pedal down watch the world around fly by us  
Come on and we'll try, one last time  
I'm off of the floor one more time to find you

And here we go there's nothing left to choose  
And here we go there's nothing left to lose

I can still hear the trains out my window  
From Hobart street to here in Nashville  
I can still smell the pomegranates grow  
And I don't know how hard this wind will blow  
Or where we'll go

Come on and we'll sing, like we were free  
Push the pedal down watch the world around fly by us   
Come on and we'll try, one last time  
I'm off of the floor one more time to find you

And here we go there's nothing left to choose  
And here we go there's nothing left to lose'

**A/N: **Please review guys! Don't worry it's not over yet. I'll update my other story soon for those who like it. Thanks!


	8. Just Forget the World

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. Don't sue! The song does not belong to me either.

Chapter-Would You Lie With Me & Just Forget the World?

_It was Sunday afternoon, and the gang minus David were hanging out at the Digital Bean. Lizzie looked like she was having the worst time._

**Jamie: **"Liz cheer up a little, he'll call you."

**Lizzie: **"I don't think so, I messed everything up…."she said sadly.

**Erica: **"Lizzie……"she started to say.

**Lizzie: **"No guys, there is nothing anyone can do to change how miserable and alone I feel. I just need to deal with this myself. I'm going to the bathroom." she said getting up and leaving.

**MEANWHILE IN LA:**

_David was finally in LA in his dorm. He had arrived last night but didn't get any sleep. He met his roommate Danny. David thought he was cool, he even had a girlfriend. _

**David: **"So how long have you been with Rachel?" he asked referring to his girlfriend.

**Danny: **"Well I've known her basically my whole life but we just realized we had feeling for each other like a month ago."

**David: **"Wow man I guess it is true. Love is friendship on fire." he said thinking about him Lizzie.

**Danny: **"Yeah….so what about you?"

**David: **"Well I don't have a girlfriend but I'm in love with my best friend."

**Danny: **"Then why aren't you together?"

**David: **"She has a boyfriend. And I know she doesn't feel the same way. You got lucky man."

**Danny: **"Well don't worry there's plenty of fish in the sea, especially in L.A." he said reassuring him.

**David: **"No……there isn't. At least no one like her."

**Danny: **"Why are you telling me this? Go and tell her, trust me don't bottle up how you feel about her. She just may feel the same way."

**David: **"I don't think so. I'm going to take a walk, don't wait up." he said as he left with a lot on his mind.

**BACK IN HILLRIDGE:**

_Lizzie was in the bathroom washing up when all of a sudden her cell started to ring. She looked at the screen and it read 'Unknown Number'. She decided to pick it up anyway._

**Lizzie: **"Hello?" she answered.

_Nobody was talking on the other end, all you could hear was breathing._

**Lizzie: **"David! Is that you? Answer me! I know it's you. Why did you leave me without saying good bye?" she said starting to cry.

_The breathing on the other end got heavier._

**Lizzie: **"David I…." she started to say.

_Lizzie was cut off by the dial tone, he had hung up._

**Lizzie: **"I love you…." she whispered into the phone.

_She hung up the phone and went to the bathroom stall and cried all over again._

**MONDAY MORNING IN LA:**

_Monday had rolled around and David was again at the bus station. He was waiting in line._

**David: **"I need a ticket…..to Hillridge" he said as the lady handed him the ticket.

_David sat down at one of the chairs waiting. He smiled knowing he was doing the right thing….finally._

**HILLRIDGE HIGH SCHOOL:**

_It was after school and the hallways weren't crowded with a bunch of students, it was just Lizzie and Jamie. Jamie was waiting for Lizzie to get her things from her locker. She turned around the other way because she thought she saw something. She smiled to her self knowing what to do._

**Jamie: **"Liz, I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom real quick."

**Lizzie: **"Ok, I'll wait here." she said not even looking up or back as Jamie left.

'_**We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own **_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

_Lizzie thought she heard something, she turned around and saw someone she never thought she'd see again. She dropped her bags._

**Lizzie: **"David…." she whispered as her lips started to tremble.

_**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? **_

_She ran up to him and hugged him like it was the last time she would ever see him again._

_**I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel **_

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

**David: **"Lizzie, I missed you. So much……" he said smiling down at her after they pulled away from the hug.

_**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? **_

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

_Lizzie hugged him again. She couldn't believe he was back. She had missed him so much. She had never felt that way about anyone, she knew it was love._

_**Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life **_

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

**David: **"Lizzie before I left, I left you a letter. I'm sure you read it. I just want you to know that I meant everything I said even the part where I said I'm in love with you………..I love you Lizzie so much, I couldn't stay there any longer." he said truthfully looking down at her.

**Lizzie: **"Good……….because I love you too." she said smiling up at him.

_**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?'**_

_They looked into each others eyes. They both wanted to do something they've been longing to do. They leaned in and kissed in their own world, just the two of them._

**A/N: **Please Review! There's more drama coming up, so get ready for it! Sorry it's short!


End file.
